dragonprincefandomcom-20200223-history
The Dragon Prince
The Dragon Prince is a fantasy adventure animated series created by Aaron Ehasz and Justin Richmond and produced by Wonderstorm as a Netflix original series. Its first season was released on September 14, 2018. A second season has been confirmed to air on February 15th, 2019.TDP Official Twitter Synopsis Two human princes who forge an unlikely bond with the elven assassin sent to kill them, embarking on an epic quest to bring peace to their warring lands. Characters Main Characters *Callum (Jack De Sena) *Ezran (Sasha Rojen) *Rayla (Paula Burrows) Other Characters *Runaan (Jason Simpson) *Bait *Viren (Jonathan Holmes) *Harrow (Luc Roderique) *Amaya *Gren (Adrien Petriw) *Ellis (Nahanni Mitchell) *Ava *Claudia (Racquel Belmonte) *Soren (Jesse Inocalla) *Azymondias *Aaravos (Erik Dellums) *Lujanne (Ellie King) *Corvus (Omari Newton) *Pip Episodes :''Main Article: Episode Guide'' Production Aaron Ehasz was the head writer and co-executive producer of the animated series Avatar: The Last Airbender, and a longtime writer and story editor for Futurama. Richmond co-directed the video game Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception.The Verge July 10, 2018 The two co-founded the multimedia production studio Wonderstorm in 2017, along with Justin Santistevan, to work both on The Dragon Prince and a related video game. Ehasz and Richmond are co-creators and writers on the series, while Giancarlo Volpe, a former director for Avatar, is an executive producer. The Dragon Prince is created using cell-shaded, three-dimensional computer animation. This choice was made due to allowing more dynamic camera angles and lighting, additional to detailed character modeling. To avoid the typical "floatiness" of a computer animated production, the animators emulated Japanese animation by animating the show with 8-12 frames per second.Creator Q&A On Netflix the show has subtitles in Simplified Chinese, English, Spanish, Traditional Chinese, and French. There are also audio descriptions available in Spanish, English, Mandarin, French, and German for the blind or visually impaired.The Dragon Prince - Netflix Original Site Staff *'Executive Producer' – Giancarlo Volpe *'Composer' – Frederik Wiedmann *'Executive at Netflix' – Jenna Boyd *'Animation Directors' – Meruan Salim, Carlyle Wilson *'Animation Coordinator' – Tony Power *'Lead Animator' – Brian Ahlf, Eric Childs, Brian Kavanagh, Kevin Kyle, Jody Prouse *'Various Animators, Storyboard & Graphic Artists, Directors, etc.' – Sabrina Ali, Laura Ambrosiano, Nicki Bianchini, CT Chrysler, Frankie Franco III, Zakiah Grant, Chelsea Gratzlaff, Tim Kaminski, Erica Kim, Nasus Lee, Jessica Mahon, Katie Olson, Daniel Pira, Candice Prince‏, Devin Rosychuk, Alicia Schaeffer, Siggy Sigmond, Eman Thabet *'Other Wonderstorm Staff' – Robert Cogburn, Devon Giehl, Danika Harrod, Iain Hendry, Dan Liebgold, Lauren Topal, Neil Mukhopadhyay, Justin Santistevan, Lulu Younes Videogame A videogame for the series is in production by Wonderstorm, Inc. Trailer The Dragon Prince Teaser HD Netflix The Dragon Prince Official Trailer HD Netflix Trivia *The title cards are similar to Avatar: The Last Airbender ''and ''The Legend of Korra, both referring to the season as a book and the episode as a chapter. External links *Official TDP Website *TDP on IMDb *Official TDP Tumblr References }} Navigation ru:Принц-дракон Category:The Dragon Prince Category:A to Z